


all systems online

by shsl_loser



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Flashbacks, Gen, How Do I Tag, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsl_loser/pseuds/shsl_loser
Summary: ayy, so this is just a fic where the dream smp are all part of a system together. i would like to preface this by saying I DO NOT HAVE DID, however, i do have ptsd and flashbacks and are able to write about those, have done extensive research on the disorder, and have a friend with DID who wanted this.love you leona, you're a bitch :)
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone
Comments: 16
Kudos: 100





	all systems online

name: dream  
age: 20-21  
pronouns: he/him  
sexuality: straight  
species: human  
system role: persecutor  
other: n/a

name: george  
age: 23-24  
pronouns: he/him  
sexuality: straight  
species: human  
system role: ex-persecutor  
other: n/a

name: sapnap  
age: 19  
pronouns: he/him  
sexuality: straight  
species: human  
system role: ex-persecutor, physical protector, avenger  
other: can play violin

name: callahan  
age: 23  
pronouns: he/him  
sexuality: straight  
species: human  
system role: fragment, mute alter  
other: currently dormant, doesn't front often

name: sam  
age: 24  
pronouns: he/they  
sexuality: straight  
species: anthropomorphic creeper  
system role: introject (fictive), non-human alter  
other: was dormant for a period of time, doesn't front often

name: alyssa  
age: n/a  
pronouns: she/her  
sexuality: straight  
species: human  
system role: fragment  
other: currently dormant, doesn't front often

name: ponk  
age: 20  
pronouns: he/him  
sexuality: straight  
species: human  
system role: internal self helper  
other: doesn't front often

name: bad  
age: 25  
pronouns: he/him  
sexuality: straight  
species: demon  
system role: caretaker, non-human alter  
other: is claustrophobic

name: tommy  
age: 16  
pronouns: he/him  
sexuality: straight  
species: human  
system role: host  
other: got diagnosed at age 13

name: tubbo  
age: 16-17  
pronouns: he/they  
sexuality: straight  
species: human  
system role: emotional protector, trauma holder  
other: n/a

name: punz  
age: 23  
pronouns: he/him  
sexuality: straight  
species: human  
system role: physical protector  
other: doesn't front often

name: fundy  
age: 20-21  
pronouns: he/him  
sexuality: straight  
species: anthropomorphic fox  
system role: trauma holder, non-human alter  
other: n/a

name: purpled  
age: 16-17  
pronouns: he/him  
sexuality: straight  
species: human  
system role: fragment  
other: doesn't front often

name: wilbur  
age: 23-24  
pronouns: he/him  
sexuality: straight  
species: human  
system role: trauma holder, persecutor  
other: n/a

name: schlatt  
age: 20-21  
pronouns: he/him  
sexuality: straight  
species: n/a (a/n. he's a ram hybrid thing but i don't know whether to call it ram hybrid or if it has a specific name so homie is just gonna say the system doesn't know the name for what he s and he refuses to tell them)  
system role: persecutor, non-human alter  
other: doesn't front often

name: skeppy  
age: 20  
pronouns: he/him  
sexuality: straight  
species: n/a (a/n. how does one describe skeppy? i'm just gonna say not even he knows what he is atm)  
system role: emotional protector, non-human alter  
other: n/a

name: eret  
age: 21  
pronouns: any  
sexuality: bisexual  
species: human  
system role: gatekeeper, caretaker, primary protector  
other: n/a

name: jack  
age: 17-18  
pronouns: he/him  
sexuality: straight  
species: human  
system role: fragment  
other: was dormant for a period of time, doesn't front often

name: niki  
age: 18-19  
pronouns: she/her  
sexuality: bisexual  
species: human  
system role: caretaker  
other: n/a

name: quackity  
age: 19-20  
pronouns: he/him  
sexuality: straight  
species: human  
system role: emotional protector  
other: n/a

name: karl  
age: 21-22  
pronouns: he/him  
sexuality: straight, asexual  
species: human  
system role: emotional protector  
other: n/a

name: hbomb  
age: 26  
pronouns: he/him  
sexuality: straight  
species: human  
system role: protector  
other: doesn't front often

name: technoblade  
age: 20-21  
pronouns: he/him  
sexuality: straight  
species: anthropomorphic pig  
system role: trauma holder, persecutor, non-human alter  
other: n/a

name: antfrost  
age: 22  
pronouns: he/him  
sexuality: gay  
species: anthropomorphic cat  
system role: fragment, non-human alter  
other: doesn't front often

name: phil  
age: 32  
pronouns: he/him  
sexuality: straight  
species: human  
system role: caregiver, physical protector  
other: n/a

name: connor  
age: 20-21  
pronouns: he/him  
sexuality: straight  
species: human  
system role: fragment  
other: doesn't front often

name: puffy  
age: 21-22  
pronouns: she/her  
sexuality: bisexual  
species: n/a (a/n. same issue with jschlatt. i say she doesn't tell them what she is for the funsies of it)  
system role: emotional protector  
other: doesn't front often

name: vikkstar  
age: 24-25  
pronouns: he/him  
sexuality: straight  
species: human  
system role: fragment  
other: doesn't front often

name: lazarbeam  
age: 25-26  
pronouns: he/him  
sexuality: straight  
species: human  
system role: fragment  
other: doesn't front often

name: ranboo  
age: 16-17  
pronouns: he/him  
sexuality: straight  
species: half enderman, half unknown, presumably ghast  
system role: introject (factive), protector, non-human alter  
other: n/a


End file.
